Spesial Day for Kim Ryeowook
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Apa ada yang ingin Hyung makan? Aku akan membuatkannya untuk Sungmin Hyung."/ "Arraseo. Tak kusangka, sekarang kau jadi jauh lebih dewasa, Wookie. Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Mianhae aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."/ "Ya! Lee Donghae! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Satu lagi FF abal buatan saya yang di dedikasikan untuk ulang tahunnya Etern


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Ryeowook and other member Super Junior.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary :** "Apa ada yang ingin _Hyung_ makan? Aku akan membuatkannya untuk Sungmin _Hyung_."/ "_Arraseo_. Tak kusangka, sekarang kau jadi jauh lebih dewasa, Wookie. Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. _Mianhae_ aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."/ "_Ya_! Lee Donghae! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Satu lagi FF abal buatan saya yang di dedikasikan untuk ulang tahunnya Eternal Magnae Super Junior, Angel Voice nya Super Junior, Kim Ryeowook. Cuma FF sederhana yang bosenin dan nggak sebagus FF FF lain. Cha, nggak perlu banyak omong lagi, happy read, Chingudeul ^^

**Special Day for Kim Ryeowook**

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya. Rasanya sangat lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 6 jam dari Indonesia kembali ke Korea. Belum lagi sempat terjadi insiden kecil di Incheon Airport tadi.

Ryeowook langsung bangkit dari posisinya begitu mengingat insiden yang menimpa Sungmin tadi. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dilihatnya ruang tengah dorm atas yang sangat sepi. Sepertinya _Hyungdeul_nya yang tinggal di dorm 12 langsung mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Walau mungkin tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Ryeowook langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dorm lantai 12.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Ryeowook dapat sampai di dorm bawah. Tanpa mengusik penghuni dorm bawah, Ryeowook langsung masuk ke dalam setelah memasukkan _password_ dorm. Dilihatnya ruang tengah dorm bawah yang sama sepinya seperti dorm atas. Ryeowook tak terlalu menghiraukan hal tersebut. Ia langsung mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dulunya ditempati olehnya dan Yesung.

Dilihatnya pintu kamar tersebut dalam keadaan terbuka. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tersebut. Ryeowook memunculkan kepalanya lebih dulu untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan di dalam ruangan. Di dalam terlihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang mengelilingai tempat tidur Sungmin.

"_Hyung_," panggil Ryeowook pelan.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu kamar. Sungmin sendiri menunjukkan senyumnya begitu suara tenor Ryeowook terdengar di dalam kamarnya. Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Ryeowookie."

"Sungmin _Hyung_ hanya perlu istirahat, Wookie. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," sambung Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Apa ada yang ingin _Hyung_ makan? Aku akan membuatkannya untuk Sungmin _Hyung_."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"_Aniyo_, tidak perlu, Wookie. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah. Kalian berdua juga, Hyukkie, Kyuhyunnie. Aku baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terlihat enggan memenuhi permintaan Sungmin.

"Ayolah, kalian pasti lelah. Aku tak ingin kalian sakit. Aku juga akan istirahat setelah ini."

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa mereka bertiga keluar. Meninggalkan Sungmin di kamarnya. Setelah ketiga _dongsaeng_nya itu meninggalkannya sendiri, Sungmin langsung menarik selimutnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Sepertinya obat yang diberikan oleh _uisa_ tadi sudah mulai bekerja.

"Hyukkie _Hyung_, Kyuhyunnie, aku kembali ke atas, ne?" pamit Ryeowook.

"Ne, istirahatlah, Wookie."

"Selamat istirahat, Wookie _Hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan dorm lantai bawah. Tubuhnya juga sepertinya sudah meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Mengingat malam nanti Ryeowook harus kembali menjalankan jadwalnya menjadi DJ di Sukira.

.

.

Baru saja Ryeowook akan memejamkan matanya, ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering. Dengan mata yang menahan kantuk, Ryeowook meraih _smartphone_nya yang ia letakkan di meja nakas. Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar _smartphone_nya, rasa kantuk Ryeowook langsung menghilang.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Ryeowookie."

"_Yeoboseyo, Hyung. Hyung, bogoshippo_!"

Terdengar suara tawa khas yang sudah beberapa waktu ini tak dapat ia dengar. Ryeowook sangat merindukan suara Hyungnya itu.

"_Nado_, Ryeowookie. Aku juga merindukanmu dan yang lain. Bagaimana konser kalian di Indonesia kemarin?"

"Seperti biasa, _Hyung_. Lautan _Blue Sapphire_ memenuhi tempat konser kita. Ah, aku juga menemukan nama makanan baru."

"_Jinjjayo_? Apa itu?"

"Nasi Tumpeng. Aku sangat ingin mengetahui bagaimana cara membuatnya, _Hyung_."

Ryeowook terlihat sangat antusias bercerita. Mengingat Ryeowook sangat suka memasak, ia pasti merasa penasaran dengan menu baru yang ia temui.

"Biasanya kau langsung mencari resep menu baru yang kau temukan melalui internet, Wookie."

Ryeowook sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan namja di seberangnya itu.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_ kan tahu jadwal kita sangat padat. Mana mungkin aku memiliki waktu untuk melakukan salah satu kesenanganku itu."

Terdengar Leeteuk ―namja yang menghubungi Ryeowook― kembali tertawa. Ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi yang saat ini tengah Ryeowook lakukan.

"Ah, ya, ada apa _Hyung_ menghubungiku?"

Suasana hening sejenak setelah Ryeowook bertanya seperti itu. Ryeowook sendiri hanya menunggu Leeteuk membuka suara dan menjelaskan maksudnya.

"_Aniyo_. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan Sungmin. Aku sempat melihat berita _online_ tadi. Berita itu menyebutkan Sungmin terjatuh di bandara."

"_Hyung_ membaca berita itu? Sungmin _Hyung_ memang terjatuh di bandara karena suatu insiden tadi. Tapi menurut _uisa_, Sungmin _Hyung_ hanya perlu istirahat saja. _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa benar tidak terjadi hal yang serius? Kudengar sebelum kalian berangkat ke Indonesia pun Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, kan?"

"_Hyung_, _Hyung_ tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan kami. Kami dapat menjaga diri kami sendiri. Selama kami masih dapat berdiri di panggung dan menghibur ELF, berarti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari kami. Kami tak ingin _Hyung_ jatuh sakit hanya karena memikirkan kami disini."

Terdengar helaan nafas Leeteuk dari seberang sana. Ryeowook bukan tidak suka mendapatkan perhatian dari _Hyung_ tertuanya itu. Hanya saja, Ryeowook sudah cukup tahu bagaimana watak dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk akan lebih memperhatikan keadaan _dongsaeng_nya daripada dirinya sendiri. Dan tentu saja Ryeowook tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi. Apalagi jika hal itu sampai membuat Leeteuk jatuh sakit.

"Percaya pada kami, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ hanya perlu menjalani kewajiban _Hyung_ selama satu setengah tahun ke depan dengan baik. Setelah itu, _Hyung_ bersama dengan kami kembali menghibur ELF."

"_Arraseo_. Tak kusangka, sekarang kau jadi jauh lebih dewasa, Wookie. Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. _Mianhae_ aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

"_Gwaenchana, Hyung_. _Hyung_ juga cukup istirahat disana, _ne_?"

"_Ne_. _Hyung_ tutup telponnya, _ne_. _Hyung_ harus mulai apel pagi. _Annyeong_ Ryeowookie."

"_Annyeong, Leeteuk Hyung_."

Setelah sambungan telponnya dan Leeteuk terputus, Ryeowook langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah.

~SDfKR~

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Kesibukan Super Junior terus saja berjalan tiada henti. Mulai dari persiapan mereka untuk rangkaian _World Tour_ mereka selanjutnya, sampai pada berbagai jadwal individu mereka. Waktu istirahat yang sangat sedikit sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka. Sudah tidak ada lagi keluhan yang terdengar. Mereka melakukan semua itu dengan gembira.

Pagi ini Ryeowook tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk _Hyungdeul_ dan satu _dongsaeng_nya. Kebetulan hari ini jadwal Ryeowook sedikit longgar. Jadi ia menyempatkan diri membuatkan sarapan untuk yang lain.

"Wah, pagi ini kami mendapat sarapan buatanmu, Wookie?"

Ryeoowok menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Shindong. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Shindong.

"Aku hanya membuatkan nasi goreng, _Hyung_."

"Apapun yang kau buat selalu terasa enak, Wookie. Tak perlu diragukan lagi hal itu."

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu mendengar pujian yang diberikan Shindong. Memang bukan kali pertama Ryeowook mendapat pujian seperti itu dari member Super Junior. Tapi tetap saja, setiap ia mendapatkan pujian, wajahnya selalu bersemu merah.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae, yang entah sejak kapan telah muncul di dapur.

"_Mwo_? Aku tidak mengerti maksud Donghae _Hyung_."

"Berhentilah membuatkan sarapan untuk kami di saat senggang seperti ini. Gunakan waktumu untuk beristirahat. Bukankah ada _Ahjumma_ yang akan menyiapkan semua keperluan kita. _Eomma_ mu juga bilang kalau kau ada disini untuk menjadi penyanyi, bukan menjadi tukang masak kami."

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae yang terdengar sangat dingin. Jauh berbeda dengan sosok Donghae yang Ryeowook kenal. Sebelumnya Donghae belum pernah berucap sedingin itu padanya.

"_Hyung_ ―"

Ryeowook tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini lewat kata-kata. Ia sangat terkejut dengan sikap Donghae yang berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

"Donghae-_ah_, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Wookie? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya yang sudah bersedia repot menyiapkan makanan untuk kita. Bukankah kau juga sering meminta dibuatkan bekal pada Wookie."

Donghae menatap Shindong dingin.

"_Hyung_ tidak perlu mencampuri hal ini."

"_Mwo_?"

Shindong terbelalak mendengar ucapan Donghae. Dongsaengnya yang selama ini terkenal kekanakan mampu berucap setajam itu padanya.

"_Ya_! Lee Donghae! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku."

"Kau ―"

"_Hyung_, sudahlah. Masih terlalu pagi untuk meributkan hal seperti ini. _Mianhae_ Donghae _Hyung_, mungkin apa yang aku lakukan membuat _Hyung_ tak nyaman."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Membiarkan Donghae dan Shindong masih saling memberi _deathglare_.

~SDfKR~

"_Ish_, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Donghae _Hyung_? Sikapnya benar-benar aneh dan membuatku kesal. Setidaknya kalau memang Donghae _Hyung_ tak ingin aku memasak lagi untuk _Hyungdeul_ juga Kyuhyunnie, Donghae _Hyung_ kan bisa bicara baik-baik denganku. Tidak berucap dengan nada datar dan sedingin tadi. Menyebalkan."

Ryeowook terlihat bermonolog di kamarnya. _Mood_nya benar-benar memburuk mendapat perlakuan Donghae tadi. Padahal selama ini Donghae menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_ kesayangan. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae bersikap sangat menyebalkan seperti tadi.

"Wookie, kau tidak ingin sarapan?"

Ryeowook mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Terdengar suara Sungmin memanggilnya untuk sarapan.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Ryeowook tak peduli jika Sungmin terkejut dengan nada suaranya yang tak kalah datarnya dengan Donghae tadi. _Mood_nya yang sangat bagus pagi tadi langsung berubah melihat sikap Donghae yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Wookie? _Waeyo_?"

Hening. Ryeowook sama sekali tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia memilih menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik selimutnya. Membiarkan matanya kembali terpejam. Serta dirinya yang terlelap ke dalam mimpi.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan, Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya mendapati kelakuan Ryeowook yang tidak biasanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Menemui member lain masih dengan raut bingung di wajahnya.

"_Waeyo, Hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu Sungmin mendekat.

"_Aniyo_. Aku hanya merasa sedikit bingung dengan sikap Wookie."

"Memang ada apa dengan Wookie, _Hyung_?"

"Sikapnya aneh. Wookie sama sekali tak mau membuka pintunya. Saat kutanya pun jawabannya sangat singkat. Dan hanya satu kali. Saat kutanya lagi, sama sekali tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Wookie."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang memang tinggal di dorm lantai 11 bersama Sungmin mengerutkan kening mereka mendengar ucapan Sungmin. _Mood_ Ryeowook memang sangat mudah berubah-ubah. Tergantung bagaimana suasana hatinya. Tapi seingat mereka, tidak sampai seperti ini.

"Donghae-_ah_,apa kau tahu ada apa dengan Wookie?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Donghae singkat.

Kening Eunhyuk berkerut mendengar jawaban Donghae. Kenapa Donghae bersikap seperti itu. Padahal Ryeowook adalah _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. Yang Eunhyuk tahu, Donghae tak pernah bersikap acuh seperti itu pada orang terdekatnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian lanjutkan makan kalian."

Akhirnya mereka menuruti perkataan Shindong. Menghabiskan sarapan yang telah disiapkan Ryeowook untuk mereka. Hening. Tanpa candaan seperti biasa yang terjadi ketika sarapan. Sungguh sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"_Aku tidak suka suasana yang seperti ini,"_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai, _Hyungdeul_. Aku kembali ke dorm bawah."

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi. Daripada dirinya harus terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan seperti itu, lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk melanjutkan _games_nya.

Sementara itu, sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan untuk Ryeowook. Walau ia masih belum mengerti ada apa dengan _dongsaeng_ imutnya itu, tapi Sungmin juga tak ingin sampai Ryeowook sakit.

Setelah semuanya siap, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Ryeowook. Sungmin mengetuk perlahan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Selama beberapa menit tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sungmin masih menunggu. Tapi setelah sepuluh menit lebih tak ada jawaban, Sungmin pun menyerah. Ia kembali menuju ke dapur.

"Tidak dibuka, _Hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu melihat Sungmin kembali.

"_Aniyo_. Mungkin Wookie sedang tidur. Donghae-_ah_, ingatkan Wookie makan setelah ia terbangun nanti."

"_Shireo_. Aku tidak mau."

"_Mwo_?"

Seruan terkejut langsung meluncur dari bibir Sungmin dan Eunhyuk begitu mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"_Ya_! Donghae-_ah_! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Wookie? Kenapa kau terlihat ketus seperti itu sejak tadi."

Belum habis keterkejutan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin karena kata-kata Donghae, mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan kata-kata Shindong.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya ada apa dengan penghuni dorm lantai 12 ini?" Sungmin yang sudah gemas dan bingung akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan pada Shindong.

"Kalian tanyakan saja pada _namja_ ikan ini," sahut Shindong ketus sambil berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Donghae-_ah_, jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kejar Eunhyuk.

"Aku ada janji, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"_Mwo_?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menunjukkan wajah terkejut mereka. Bahkan mereka tak sempat menahan kepergian Donghae.

"_Aish_! Menyebalkan!"

~SDfKR~

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pagi yang suram di dorm Super Junior. Dan masih belum ada perbedaan seperti sebelumnya. _Mood_ Ryeowook memang sudah kembali bagus. Tapi sikap Donghae masih sama. Masih tetap dingin dan menyebalkan. Bahkan Eunhyuk yang merupakan _soulmate_ dari Donghae juga merasa sebal dengan sikap Donghae tersebut.

"_Aish_, Wookie. Sebenarnya ada apa antara dirimu dan Donghae? Kenapa kalian jadi jauh seperti ini," Eunhyuk berucap setengah frustrasi.

Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk sekilas sebelum kembali sibuk dengan buku kumpulan resep yang tengah ia baca.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, _Hyung_. Donghae _Hyung_ tidak bicara apapun padaku. Kalau seingatku, aku sama sekali tak memiliki masalah apapun pada Donghae _Hyung_."

"Kau yakin, Wookie?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Sedikit sebal dengan pertanyaan Sungmin tersebut.

"Sangat yakin, _Hyung_. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa Donghae _Hyung_ marah padaku. Apa mungkin aku sudah membuatnya kesal tanpa sadar?"

Suara Ryeowook terdengar semakin lirih. Bohong jika Ryeowook sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perubahan sikap Donghae padanya. Biar bagaimanapun Donghae adalah salah satu _Hyung_ kesayangannya. Dan sejauh mereka kenal selama ini, Donghae belum pernah sekalipun bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Mungkin Donghae _Hyung_ hanya sedang ada masalah atau yang lainnya, _Hyung_."

"Ah, bisa jadi yang dikatakan Kyuhyun-_ah_ benar. Cepat atau lambat, Donghae pasti akan kembali seperti sebelumnya."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun dan Shindong. Ia tak ingin _Hyungdeul_nya dan juga Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Mereka sudah sangat lelah dengan segudang jadwal yang harus mereka lakukan. Ryeowook tak ingin menambah beban pikiran yang lainnya.

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu _Hyungdeul_, Kyuhyunnie."

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Shindong dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook. Mereka memandang sayu punggung Ryeowook. Mereka sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ryeowook saat ini. Mengingat Ryeowook sangat dekat dengan Donghae.

"Hah! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Donghae-_ah_. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu," keluh Eunhyuk.

"Donghae tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Donghae tak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku, _Hyung_. Aku juga tak mengerti ada apa dengan anak itu. Setahuku, Donghae sedang tidak dalam suatu masalah atau yang lainnya. Sikapnya di luar juga seperti Donghae yang biasanya."

"Donghae _Hyung_ juga masih bersikap seperti biasanya pada kita. Hanya pada Wookie _Hyung_ saja Donghae _Hyung_ jadi sangat menyebalkan."

"Wookie jadi terlihat tidak terlalu semangat beberapa hari ini. Walau ia sering berkata baik-baik saja, tapi aku tahu, Wookie pasti selalu memikirkan apa yang membuat Donghae seperti ini."

_Nae salmi haru haru kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom_

_Neowa hamkke majubomyeo saranghal su itdamyeon_

_Dasi ireoseolgeoya_

Kyuhyun langsung meraih ponselnya yang berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang sudah melakukan panggilan padanya, Kyuhyun langsung saja menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"_Yeoboseo_."

"_Yeoboseo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak saat mendengar suara tersebut. Ia menjauhkan sedikit _smartphone_nya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menghubunginya. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu mengetahui nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya sama dengan pemilik suara di seberang sana.

"_Annyeong, Hyung_," sapa Kyuhyun ceria.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyunnie. Bagaimana kabarmu dan yang lain?"

"Kami selalu baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Tak perlu khawatir."

"_Jinjjayo_?"

"_Ne, Hyung_ tidak percaya padaku?"

Terdengar tawa dari seberang sana. Membuat Kyuhyun pun mengulaskan sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya. Sungmin, Shindong dan Eunhyuk memandang tak mengerti ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengaktifkan _speaker_ ponselnya.

"Ada apa _Hyung_ menghubungiku?"

"Apa harus ada alasan untuk seorang _Hyung_ menghubungi _dongsaeng_nya?"

"Leeteuk _Hyung_?"

Leeteuk, namja yang menghubungi Kyuhyun, kembali tertawa mendengar suara beberapa _dongsaeng_nya itu. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun mengaktifkan _speaker_ ponselnya.

"_Annyeong, dongsaengdeul_."

"_Hyung, bogoshippo_," seru Eunhyuk.

"_Nado_, Hyukkie. _Nado bogoshippo_. Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian disini. Aku harap, kalian semua dalam keadaan baik."

"Tentu, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami. Kami akan menjaga diri sebaik mungkin," ucap Sungmin menenangkan.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya. Ah, ya, apakah Wookie ada bersama kalian?"

Hening. Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk tersebut.

"Ada apa _Hyung_ mencari Wookie?" tanya Shindong.

"_Aniyo_. Sejak dua hari lalu Wookie tak pernah menghubungiku. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Lagi-lagi keempat member Super Junior itu saling berpandangan. Seolah mereka dapat bertukar kata lewat pandangan.

"Sebenarnya memang ada sedikit masalah, _Hyung_," ucap Sungmin pelan.

Akhirnya meluncurlah cerita Sungmin mengenai bagaimana hubungan antara Donghae dan Ryeowook. Walau mereka tak ingin membuat Leeteuk khawatir, tapi sepertinya memang hanya Leeteuk yang mampu menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

"Hmm, jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menanyakan hal ini pada Donghae. Semoga saja dia mau bicara padaku. Kalau begitu, aku bicara dengan Donghae sekarang. _Annyeong_."

Klik!

Kyuhyun memandang layar ponselnya yang kini kembali berwarna hitam. Terbersit sedikit perasaan bersalah dalam benaknya saat dengan terpaksa mereka merepotkan Leeteuk untuk masalah kecil yang saat ini mereka hadapi.

"Semoga saja Donghae mau bercerita pada Leeteuk _Hyung_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ucap Eunhyuk.

~SDfKR~

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa, Donghae-_ah_?"

"..."

"_Mwo_? _Ya_! Kenapa kau tak menceritakan hal ini pada yang lain? _Aish_, kau membuat mereka bingung, Donghae-_ah_."

"..."

"_Ne, ne_. _Arraseo_. Aku akan menyampaikan pada yang lain. Tapi kau harus ingat, jangan sampai kau bertindak keterlaluan. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sensitifnya Wookie?"

"..."

"Kau tenang saja. _Hyung_ akan mendukungmu selama kau tidak melewati batas."

"..."

"_Ne, cheonmaneyo_. Kalau begitu, _Hyung_ tutup telponnya, _ne_? Jaga kesehatanmu. _Annyeong_, Donghae-_ah_."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil begitu mengakhiri sambungan telponnya dengan Donghae. Leeteuk begitu lega saat mendengar apa yang membuat Donghae bersikap dingin dan acuh pada Ryeowook. Ia sedikit menyesali dirinya yang bahkan belum tahu akan melakukan apa untuk Ryeowook.

"Hah! Anak itu, senang sekali melakukan sesuatu tanpa membicarakannya dengan yang lain. Padahal kalau ia membicarakan dengan yang lain, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang ia gumamkan barusan. Kenapa ia terkesan menjadi se_evil_ Kyuhyun?

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus memberitahu yang lain sekarang. Mengingat hanya tinggal dua hari waktu yang tersisa. Setidaknya, walau aku tak bisa berada disana, aku dapat memberikan sesuatu dari sini untuk Wookie."

Leeteuk pun langsung mengambil ponselnyya dan segera menghubungi salah satu _dongsaeng_nya.

~SDfKR~

Ryeowook terlihat terduduk di ruang tengah dorm lantai 12 seorang diri. Hari ini ia tak memiliki jadwal lain selain _recording_ untuk Sukira sore nanti. Dan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan adalah dirinya hanya seorang diri. Donghae masih belum mau berbicara padanya. Sedangkan Shindong memilih untuk berkencan dengan Nari, mengingat sudah lama ia tak menghabiskan waktu dengan _yeojachingu_nya itu.

Ryeowook bosan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengurangi kadar kebosanannya. Biasanya Ryeowook akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk sibuk di dapur. Entah membuat _cake_ atau memasak makan malam untuk member lain. Tapi sejak Donghae berucap dengan sangat dingin mengenai salah satu hobinya itu, membuat Ryeowook jarang menyentuh dapur.

Ryeowook melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar dorm mereka melalui jendela. Dapat dilihatnya langit kota Seoul yang sangat cerah. Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Hatinya selalu terasa damai saat melihat hamparan awan di atas langit.

"Sudah hampir satu minggu. Tapi sepertinya Donghae _Hyung_ masih belum ada keinginan untuk bicara denganku. Ayolah, Kim Ryeowook, berfikir. Apa yang sudah membuat _Hyung_ kesayanganmu itu bersikap seperti itu padamu. Ia pasti punya alasan."

Ryeowook bermonolog sendiri saat mengingat sikap Donghae padanya akhir-akhir ini. Selama beberapa hari ini, Ryeowook juga sudah berusaha mengingat kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Donghae. Tapi nihil. Tak ada satu hal pun yang ia ingat.

Di saat seperti ini, terkadang ingin rasanya Ryeowook menghubungi Leeteuk dan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi Ryeowook tak ingin membuat _Hyung_nya itu khawatir. Ia tak ingin mengganggu Leeteuk di _camp_ militer sana. Lagipula, ia harus belajar dewasa. Tidak selalu mengandalkan _Hyungdeul_nya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Wookie. Sepulang dari Sukira nanti, aku akan bicara pada Donghae _Hyung_. Mungkin kalau aku menanyakan baik-baik pada Donghae _Hyung_, Donghae _Hyung_ akan menjelaskan apa salahku. Kim Ryeowook, _hwaiting_!"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak ingin perang dingin yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Donghae berimbas pada kegiatan Super Junior lainnya. Ia harus bisa bersikap profesional. Memisahkan persoalan pribadi dengan urusan pekerjaan.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap sekarang."

Ryeowook pun bergegas bangun dari posisinya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke Sukira.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari depan pintu. Sosok tersebut tersenyum ―atau mungkin menyeringai― mendengar monolog Ryeowook.

"_It's show time_," ucap sosok itu pelan. Setelahnya sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu dorm.

~SDfKR~

Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa begitu menginjakkan kakinya di dorm. Malam ini ia hanya melakukan rekaman untuk siaran Sukira. Walau hanya beberapa jam, tapi rasa lelah begitu menderanya.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruang tengah dorm. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan 30 menit lewat dari pukul 10 malam. Apa Donghae dan Shindong sudah beristirahat?

"Padahal aku ingin bicara dengan Donghae _Hyung_. Sepertinya waktunya masih belum tepat."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Kantuk sudah menghampirinya. Namun Ryeowook enggan untuk beranjak ke kamarnya. Rasa lelah membuatnya berat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tidur disini Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook tersentak bangun saat mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup keras. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pelipisnya dan memijatnya pelan. Terbangun tiba-tiba karena terkejut membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja _eoh_?"

Ryeowook mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, _mianhae_ Donghae _Hyung_. Sepertinya aku tertidur. _Jeongmal mianhae_," ucap Ryeowook pelan saat menyadari sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah Donghae.

"Kau selalu saja membuat masalah. Apa kau ingin jatuh sakit karena tidur di sofa dengan cuaca seperti ini?"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar nada suara Donghae. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan untuk menahan tetes-tetes bening itu mengalir di wajahnya.

"_Mianhae_, Hyung. _Jeongmal mianhae_," ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Kau meminta maaf padaku? Apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Masih dalam keadaan kepala tertunduk.

"Lalu untuk apa kau minta maaf jika kau saja tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu? Aku tak menyangka, sudah selama ini tapi kau sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu. Aku sungguh kecewa padamu."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap sekejam itu pada Wookie, Donghae-_ah_?"

Ryeowook mengangkat sedikit kepalanya saat mendengar suara Shindong.

"Aku hanya ingin dia menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat, _Hyung_," sahut Donghae dengan ketus.

"Tapi bukan seperti itu caranya. Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu baik-baik pada Wookie."

"Cukup, _Hyungdeul_. Tidak perlu sampai bertengkar seperti ini. Donghae _Hyung_, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa kesalahan yang telah kulakukan. Tolong beritahu padaku agar aku dapat memperbaiki kesalahanku tersebut. Kalau Donghae _Hyung_ tak memberitahuku, bagaimana aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Kau mau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Donghae terlihat melirik ke arah jam yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Kesalahanmu adalah ―"

Ryeowook semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Bersiap mendengar apapun yang akan terucap dari mulut Donghae.

"Kesalahanmu adalah ― kau ― telah ― dilahirkan ke dunia tepat pada hari ini 26 tahun yang lalu."

Hening. Ryeowook memgangkat kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Dilihatnya Donghae dan Shindong yang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

"_Saengil chukka hamnida_

_Saengil chukka hamnida_

_Saengil chukka hamnida_

_Saranghaneun uri Ryeowook_

_Saengil chukka hamnida_"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat Hyungdeulnya dan Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya dengan membawa sebuah kue tart yang dilapisi krim berwarna ungu. Ia memandang tak mengerti ke arah Donghae yang kini tengah tertawa lebar.

"_Aigo_, kau tahu Wookie, sangat sulit untukku bersikap seacuh itu padamu. Untung saja aku bisa melakukannya sampai beberapa saat lalu. _Mianhae, saengie, Hyung_ tidak benar-benar marah padamu," ucap Donghae sambil membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

Ryeowook masih tak bersuara. Ia masih belum mengerti ada apa sebenarnya.

"Ah, apa kau lupa jika hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu,Wookie?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Ryeowook hanya terdiam.

"Ulang tahun?"

"_Ne_. Donghae hanya sedang mengerjaimu. Donghae tidak benar-benar marah padamu, Wookie," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, _Hyungdeul_ dan juga Kyu mengerjaiku?"

"_Aniyo_, kami juga baru diberitahu Leeteuk _Hyung_ dua hari lalu. Donghae _Hyung_ benar-benar melancarkan idenya sendiri," kini Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

"_Mianhae_, Wookie. Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit kejutan untukmu. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"_Ne, Hyung. Gomawo_."

"_Cheonmaneyo_. Sekarang kau tiup lilinnya dan sebutkan permintaanmu."

Ryeowook menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum meniup lilin yang berada di hadapannya. Ryeowook tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan sesaat setelah meniup lilinnya. Member lain pun secara bergantian memberikan ucapan selamat dan pelukan singkat pada Ryewook.

"_Mianhae_ sudah membuatmu bingung," ucap Donghae pelan saat memeluk Ryeowook.

"_Ne, Hyung_. _Hyung_ tunggu saja pembalasan dariku nanti. Aku akan berbuat lebih kejam dari yang Donghae _Hyung_ lakukan padaku," sahut Ryeowook sambil terkekeh.

Donghae ikut tertawa dan mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook. Selanjutnya mereka berdua ikut larut dalam sebuah perayaan kecil ulang tahun Ryeowook.

~Fin~

Hah! Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini, dgn perjuangan diantara banyaknya tugas kuliah. Semoga chingudeul suka. Ditunggu RnR nya, Chingu ^^


End file.
